digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
BigMamemon
BigMamemon is a Mutant Digimon. It exists as the boss of Mamemon. As a matter of fact, it's suggested that it is an aggregation of Mamemon. Since normal Mamemon are the same size as Rookie Digimon, they possess a degree of power that couldn't even be imagined from their appearance, but as its name suggests, BigMamemon is dozens or even hundreds of times the size of a Mamemon. However, the reason why a "Mamemon" is this size is still unclear. Its personality is extremely gentle, and it hates conflict and battle, so it is always playing with its Mamemon followers. Attacks *'Big Smirk Bomb'This attack is named "Big Smiley Bomb" in Digimon World Championship. (Big Smiley Bomber): Uses its Mamemon followers themselves as weapons. It's rumored that after using this technique, its size gets smaller. *'Buster Dive': Dives down from the sky and uses its large body to crush an opponent. *'Big Smiley Bomb': Throws Mamemon like a bomb. *'Heavy Dive' Design The text on the soles of its shoes reads "BIG" and "MAME". Etymologies ;BigMamemon (ビッグマメモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *Big. *(Ja:) . Fiction Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer BigMamemon is a Variable which deals damage to one enemy. Digimon Adventure 02 When opened the gates to the Digital World and Digimon started appearing in the Real World, a BigMamemon appeared with Mamemon and MetalMamemon in France. They held the French DigiDestined Catherine and her prisoner in the Palace of Versailles, where they held a mock banquet with her. and fight the three hoodlums until they are attacked by Giromon, the Mamemon Brothers' ally and the one who had captured Catherine. Greymon, Angemon, and Floramon digivolve to , , and , with MetalGreymon and Kiwimon holding off Giromon and the Mamemon Brothers while MagnaAngemon destroys the nearby Control Spire. Afterward, the rogue Digimon are sent back to the Digital World. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers BigMamemon is a normal enemy in Ken's side of the Darkness server. In line 64, BigMamemon digivolves from Starmon. In line 68, he does the same, but digivolves to Jijimon. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer BigMamemon is a regular enemy in the Crevasse of Two Nails. The BigMamemon card, titled "PF Vaccine Card", raises a Digimon's defense to Vaccine-type attacks by 25%. Digimon Fusion A BigMamemon is the focal point of a classic trap in the Sand Zone, where it takes the role of a boulder rolling down a narrow corridor to crush the Fusion Fighters. They escape when Mikey orders to break the walls, creating a alcove for them to safely hide in. BigMamemon then rolls toward , who deletes it with one punch. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk BigMamemon is #271, and is an Ultimate-level, HPtype-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Steel element and weakness to the Water element. Its basic stats are 244 HP, 268 MP, 131 Attack, 128 Defense, 94 Spirit, 92 Speed, and 58 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 4, Protect 4, and Ether Eddy4 traits. It dwells in the mansion area of Transfield. BigMamemon can also DNA digivolve from Golemon and Mechanorimon, Veggiemon and RedVeggiemon, or Veggiemon and Golemon, if the base Digimon is at least level 36, with 5500 Machine experience, but only if you have previously befriended Mamemon. BigMamemon can DNA digivolve to JumboGamemon with Seahomon. Digimon World Championship BigMamemon digivolves from Icemon, Guardromon, Clockmon, and Thundermon X, and can digivolve to PrinceMamemon. Digimon Masters BigMamemon is a Mega level Digimon that digivolves from Mamemon and can digivolve to PrinceMamemon using the Royal Ornament at level 65. Digimon Heroes! BigMamemon is card 5-810. Digimon Soul Chaser BigMamemon digivolves from Thundermon and Mamemon. Notes and References